The one night stand HajixSaya
by Pondering life
Summary: Who would've thought only a old bathroom would start the beginnings of love for Haji and Saya.


The promise.

By: _Ponderinglife_

_This is my first fanfic for this anime. I couldn't help but get really mad or frustrated when they didn't do a romantic connection with Saya and Haji. This fanfic may be a little explicit. It's softcore and a oneshot. No chapters just this hit and run. Please take into consideration this was written but someone a lot younger. ALSO THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN ANY EPISODE BUT JUST A SETTING OF MY OWN. Thanks for reading!_

_On with the story!_

_P.S. My PC is doing a auto correct for HajI's name making the last 'I' capital. Sorry about that. __L Here's a song that goes well with this story. I think you guys will really like it *Wink wink*. __/aRqHTeKcHPA__ (For those who don't know how to watch this, highlight the text and right click. Go down to copy and then open a new tab (ctrl+t) and go up to the URL adress and right click paste and hit enter. There are some not computer well people out there. J_

Her eyes closed at the relaxing music filled her mind and heart. She felt at peace with only the sound of music filling her ears. The old shabby hotel didn't seem to make her any less happy. She was content with her position with Haji. Not having to care whether or not they were going to be killed pleased her. As it would to anyone.

The chocolate lips of the Cello played the sweetest mournful voice. It's cries and entrancing tune captured all listening. The candle beside her flickered and only melted into the darkness. Her never dying companion stopped. She opened her eyes confused by his sudden stop.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. She gave him a confused eyebrow with the slight tilt of the head. His grey eyes looked to her. She still wore the dirty clothes from today. Muddied with blood and sweat.

"You should change clothes for tonight." He said placing the bow down into it's trunk with his bandaged hand. She nodded and stood up walking to the small bathroom. Then it had hit her. She hadn't noticed but there was only one bed and no couch. Nothing for her companion to lay comfortably on. She hated to make him uncomfortable.

She closed the door behind her and stepped onto the moldy tiles of the bathroom. They were chipped and some very loose. The mirror hanged with a huge crack down the middle causing her reflection to be cast back at her like a broken soul. She noticed a towel hanging on near the small shower. It too was moldy and near broken. It was the best they could do so she didn't mind and turned the faucet on.

The water splurted out unevenly. She stripped her dirty clothes and placed them on the counter. She ran her hand under the shower and only felt cold water even when it was turned all the way to 'Hot'.

Sucking it up, she placed a foot in the shower and nearly slipped from how cold it was. She grabbed onto the shower curtains for balance but they too gave in tumbling down on her with a metal clack. It of course alerted her companion so, naturally, he came bursting to the scene.

The door burst open and Haji with his bandaged hand at the ready dropped as he looked through the room to only see her laying there with the shower running. She wasn't completely naked given the curtains covered her but still it was indecent. His jaw dropped slightly open. She turned red despite the cold water running against her skin.

He took in all of her features with accidental wandering of the eyes. Her curves, her face and how it was delicately laid out. Even her hair suddenly seemed perfect to him.

He regained composure and left the room closing the door. She sat there still red with the water running but the only thing she could picture were his eyes studying her. They looked at her with no emotion, what was he thinking? Nothing because they were far more than just childhood friends? Or was it more risqué or romantic even?

Her mind became a labyrinth which she even couldn't find a way out of. She was trapped in questions and thoughts which she dared not explore more. Her mind spun and the world around her seemed to stop.

The water splurted onto her face and she suddenly return to reality. The water running done her neck and the mold and mildew growing in between the tiles. She pushed off the well used shower curtains and stood up nearly sliding again. This time she turned off the faucet and made sure it didn't make her slip again.

Awkwardly she walked out of the bathroom with shorts and a long sleeved T-shirt. Water dripped off her damp hair while a small drop crawled down her calf. She rubbed the towel through her hair trying not to act awkward but casual as that didn't happen.

HajI only stared out the small window bow in hand. He sat on a small old chair that was nearing breaking point. Saya walked over to the bed sitting down on it. The tension was undeniably awkward and they both knew it. But yet, the candle gave off a romantic atmosphere one of a lover's night.

It's flickers and wavers only made their shadows dance and the flame itself tango. Saya exhaled and the candle flickered nearly going out. It soon continued to it's hot dance of flames. HajI turned but only for that to be a mistake.

He saw the image of Saya indecent. Her curves and frame seemed all to well wonderful to him. Her lips look sweet like her blood, her legs were slender and her mind appeared to be somewhere else. Her dark brown hazel eyes studied the flame with intensity and curiosity. He felt drawn to her eyes, they were more interesting than his own dull grey ones that held mystery and secrets.

She closed her eyes and turned to the front of the room looking at a old worn out painting on the wall. It had small holes on the canvas and the color had faded leaving it dull. It was of a secret garden where the gates were entwined with roses and ivy. Beyond it lay a fountain and flowers and ivy climbing to the top of it. The hedge around it highlighted the grey features of the stone. It too had flowers ensnared in it's own branches.

She gave a small smile but it soon went away as she looked to where HajI looked at her. Her eyes went slightly wide while his stayed the same. She turned the other way slightly pink in the face. He gave the slightest small smile at her.

"H-HajI… Sleep with me tonight." She stuttered looking to the side. His eyes went wide. Why would she ask that of all things? During her thirty year sleep he had dreamt of the time he could do so with her, like when her was a child and they did in the barn with the stacks of hay as their bed. But never like how she had just said it bluntly.

"I-I noticed there was only one bed and no couch… I didn't want you to be uncomfortable…" She said fiddling with a piece of short black hair. He regained composure and suddenly he felt slightly, err, disappointed.

"It is fine, I cannot sleep and it is my wish to make you comfortable here." He said placing his bandaged hand over his heart. She looked at him with sighed causing the candle to flicker.

"Right, it's just I think you need rest even though you don't sleep. Please, just to make me happy, sleep for tonight." She said pink. He was slightly taken aback by her kind words. It didn't show outside but inside he was slightly happy. He could be reunited with his queen peacefully without interruption. Her warmth was a sin but it was the best kind of sin he knew to be in existence.

"Very well." He said monotone. She smiled…

He felt awkward in this bed with her. Her warmth was something he had longed for but also at the same time felt guilty for having. It was taboo and he knew very well that. She was balled up right next to his chest facing him. Her warmth breaths felt calming against his skin. His eyes laid open watching the candle as it flickered and how the had shrunk down to nearly nothing. The wax around it dripped everywhere.

It's hot and warm tango seemed to be coming to a end as it grew dimmer. He looked down to his queen. She seemed so relaxed but he was worried also that this was the last night he'd see her for thirty years. He knew it wasn't time but his gut felt uneasy even every time she slept it worried him. She nestled closer to him placing her balled fist to his defined chest. Even being nonhuman he found it funny she drew closer to the small amount of warmth that emitted from him. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He too, though, was drawn to her warmth.

He placed his arms around her wanting to pull her closer but forced himself not to. Touching her as she slept was enough for him given the circumstances. Her tucked her head under his chin and pulled away bringing his lips to her forehead. He pressed his lips lightly against her forehead pulling away quickly. He wanted to stay like this forever but couldn't. He had finalized it, he loved her in a way he hadn't noticed until the incident.

He wanted her to have pleasant dreams and not ones of killing and trauma. He wanted her to climb over the tallest cloud or wander in the deepest ocean without worry or fear. He wanted her to feel safe in his arms. She did though, her dreams had subsided to wonderful ones. Ones of which she could not described.

She was alone in a secluded forest with HajI. They were stuck in a stare and she couldn't pull away from his gaze. His eyes pulled her own into him. They staid like that for what seemed to be forever until HajI took a few steps forward he was only inches from her body. He brought his hand to a strand of her black short hair. He bent down bringing the strand closer to his lips. She didn't pull away or speak but only felt happy and content.

HajI then, with eyes of melting molten steel, leaned in closer to her. Their lips made contact and it was light and sweet. HajI brought his hands to her face pulling her closer becoming slightly more passionate. They staid like that, he became very passionate but yet sweet. He explored every bit of her mouth while she gave in.

Then, ivy wrapped around their feet with no escape. It wrapped around their legs to their stomachs. They didn't care, it wrapped around them even more. They couldn't escape until it had covered them completely. They were stuck like that forever. As they had both secretly wanted. They would remain forever like this undisturbed…

Her eyes burst open. The warmth that was once there had vanished. He had left her. She looked to the candle. It's flame had gone out and the window next to it shown the lightest blue beyond the horizon. She sat up slightly worried not only about HajI's whereabouts but the dream she had just had. What did it mean? Love? No, it was impossible, HajI didn't think that was of her anyways, right? But, what did it mean for her?

She looked around to only see and suddenly hear a Cello being played in the back round. It was a soothing welcoming morning treat. It had come from the front of the room past the bathroom. She knew it was HajI, there was no denying.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and silently crept over to where the wondrous noise was being made. She wouldn't have believed that HajI would've become this good at playing, far better than herself.

She turned the corner and say HajI with eyes closed and practically sweating buckets move his bow with the intensity she had even seen with any Cello player. She was surprised he hadn't snapped one of the strings yet.

He finished one final note and placed the bow down. Something didn't seem to be right though, it were as if he were regretting something he had done. Something he would've never dared to even think.

But he had done it. The unthinkable. During the night his temptation had overcome him and he had kissed his queen during her sleep. Not one of blood for her survival but one of romance and lust. He had done it for his own pleasure without thinking of her own.

"HajI?" She asked walking over to him still half asleep. He looked at her with dead eyes. They were hollow and lacked their usual mysterious feel to them.

"Why are you up so early? The sun isn't even in the sky yet." She said rubbing her eyes wearily. He looked at her plainly.

"I cannot sleep." He said placing the Cello in the case. He didn't seem to be thinking of the guilty thing he had done.

"HajI, can I tell you something without you acting different?" She asked almost shyly. She felt thought that she needed to get this off her mind and once telling it to him it'd seem silly and stupid that she had even thought that. She wanted to prove herself wrong. He turned to her slightly interested.

"Last night, I had a dream. A dream where it was only me and you in a forest. We looked at each other for the longest time and then we…" She said looking to the side. He had become intrigued now. Was it that they had kissed like they had done during the night? Or something else?

"We kissed…" She said slightly pink. His eyes widened. Was this what he had been hopping for? Was it the time to take advantage or simply let her explain and turn off the mood forever. It was impulse.

"Silly ins-" He cut her off. The next thing she knew was that HajI was crashing his lips into hers sweetly just as in her dream. He brought his hands to her face pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding from shock. HajI's eyes were lax and seemed in a trance. She closed her eyes and HajI did as well.

It was passionate and soft. He had pinned her to the old carpet. She was pink but HajI continued to kiss her. Her neck and her ears were the only other places he dared explored on his queen. He wanted her badly but knew he shouldn't. She pulled away.

"HajI… I love you." She said softly. HajI felt at peace and smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too." He said as he bent in for a small peck on the lips. He pulled away but still craved her.

Her warmth taunted him even more but she was all the more naive about that. Love was something she had been taught to do in this lifetime. Before it was murder.

"H-HajI…" She said pink all over. He was confused at first but soon understood her request. This would be another sin he'd truly love. A queen and a knight, another taboo.

He picked her up bridal style kissing her all over her neck and ears. She kept her eyes closed but kissed him back as well. He brought her to the bed from which they had slept in the night before. Only this time, it was a lover's sleep.

He placed her down on the white sheets delicately but kept on smothering her in kisses. He pinned her down still kissing her. He was happy he could be one with his queen. He wanted to be with her forever like this…


End file.
